Rien à l'Ouest
by Anna Taure
Summary: AU - Bilbon décide de prendre la route de l'Est plutôt que celle de l'Ouest pour son dernier voyage.


Bonjour les lecteurs !

Voilà un petit one-shot pour faire patienter les fans d'Hypothèses, et pour faire connaissance avec les autres.

Comme toujours, je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans mes univers :)

* * *

**Rien à l'Ouest**

Assis sur son banc favori, Bilbon Sacquet profitait des derniers rayons de soleil de la soirée pour réchauffer ses vieux os. C'était le seul petit plaisir qui lui restait à présent, car sa vision défaillante ne lui permettait plus de lire les si nombreux ouvrages qui peuplaient la bibliothèque de Fondcombe. Il allait bientôt avoir cent trente ans, un record pour un hobbit, mais c'était une prouesse dont il se serait bien passé.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention, et il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. En dépit de l'ombre grandissante, il parvint à distinguer un long vêtement couleur feuille morte.

- Bonsoir, maître Bilbon, dit la voix d'Elrond.

- Bonsoir, répondit le hobbit en descendant péniblement de son banc. Avez-vous des nouvelles ?

- Nous nous apprêtons à partir pour la Lothlorien, et de là, en Gondor. Je regrette vraiment que votre santé ne vous autorise plus à …

- Ta ta ta ! interrompit Bilbon. Je vais venir avec vous... au moins pour une partie du chemin.

Elrond haussa les sourcils, surpris, et s'avança de quelques pas sur la terrasse.

- J'avais une autre proposition pour vous, dit-il. Tous les porteurs de l'Anneau, en récompense de leurs efforts et de leurs peines, sont invités à rejoindre les Terres Immortelles.

Bilbon pencha légèrement la tête de côté, intrigué.

- Est-ce que je mourrai, une fois là-bas ?

- Oui, car vous êtes né mortel, et les Valar n'ont fait qu'une seule exception à cette règle. Mais vous ne quitterez pas cette vie tout de suite. De nombreuses années s'écouleront avant que...

- Non.

La voix de Bilbon s'était soudain raffermie.

- Je ne souhaite pas vivre plus longtemps. J'ai passé presque les deux tiers de mon existence avec juste la moitié de mon âme, et plus de cœur du tout. C'est sûrement pour ça que l'Anneau n'a eu que peu d'emprise sur moi, ajouta-t-il _sotto voce_. Je ne veux pas aller vers l'Ouest.

Elrond hocha la tête. Cette réaction ne l'étonnait guère. Il se doutait depuis longtemps, à quelques mots échappés à Bilbon, que le dernier voyage du hobbit prendrait la voie de l'Est plutôt que le chemin de la mer.

- Pouvez-vous m'emmener à la Montagne ? demanda Bilbon, soudain tremblant d'impatience.

- Je puis vous amener jusqu'aux limites de Mirkwood, et de là les hommes de Thranduil ou les marchands de Dorwinion vous amèneront en Erebor, opina Elrond.

- Oh, bien... très bien. Je ferais mieux de mettre mes affaires en ordre.

Il quitta la terrasse et s'éloigna en trottinant vers la chambre qui lui avait été prêtée pour la durée de son séjour.

# #

Il y travailla avec méthode pendant les quatre jours qui séparaient la maisonnée du départ vers le Sud. Toutes ses notes, tous ses croquis, quelques objets récoltés pendant ses voyages, tout fut fourré dans un coffre sur lequel il écrivit en grandes lettres blanches l'adresse de son neveu à Hobbitebourg. Les elfes prirent bien volontiers le paquet en charge. Ceux qui ne se rendaient pas à Minas Tirith partaient directement vers les Havres Gris, et déposeraient ce volumineux courrier à Cul-de-Sac en traversant la Comté, promirent-ils. C'était bien le moins qu'ils pussent faire pour leur aimable petit conteur.

Puis Elrond quitta sa maison, emmenant avec lui une partie de ses conseillers. Arwen les attendait déjà en Lorien, en compagnie de ses grands-parents. La file de cavaliers descendit d'abord les montagnes, puis se dirigea vers le royaume de Thranduil. Bilbon n'était pas sûr de vouloir revoir le souverain. Ils s'étaient quittés en assez bons termes après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, néanmoins le hobbit aurait préféré ne pas avoir à lui adresser la parole.

Son soulagement fut manifeste quand un groupe de gardes se présenta à l'entrée de la forêt pour réceptionner les voyageurs.

Bilbon ne fut pas peu surpris de reconnaître Tauriel à la tête des soldats. L'elfe se pencha vers lui avec un sourire quelque peu amusé, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle ne commenta pas son absence de bagages. Bilbon était dans un tel état que personne ne pouvait avoir le moindre doute sur sa fin prochaine.

- Alors, monsieur Sacquet, on rentre à la maison ? demanda-t-elle seulement.

- Oui. C'est tout à fait cela.

Puis il se tourna vers les elfes de Fondcombe et leur fit rapidement ses adieux. S'il traînait un tant soit peu, il se mettrait à pleurer comme un petit enfant.

Après un dernier salut, il tira sur la bride de son poney et se plaça entre Tauriel et l'un de ses équipiers. Il était pressé d'arriver à destination avant que sa faiblesse ne l'emporte. Il refusait de se présenter à la Montagne couché dans un chariot comme le dernier des invalides !

La traversée de la forêt fut bien plus tranquille que lors de sa première tentative. Tout juste s'il aperçut quelques vieilles toiles pendues dans les branches. Tauriel ne fut pas peu fière d'annoncer que son escouade s'était particulièrement illustrée dans la chasse aux sales bêtes. Bilbon écouta ses récits avec intérêt, regrettant de ne plus avoir le temps de les coucher sur le papier.

Après deux jours de cheval, ils changèrent de moyen de transport et finirent le trajet par la rivière, ce dont Bilbon fut reconnaissant, car il commençait à se sentir véritablement épuisé.

Les habitants de Dale ne furent pas longs à le reconnaître. Un seul hobbit s'était aventuré jusque chez eux, et il y avait peu de chances qu'aucun autre vînt leur rendre visite. Plusieurs d'entre eux partirent au trot vers la Montagne pour prévenir les Nains, et bientôt Bilbon se trouva entouré d'une petite foule de curieux de toutes tailles, avec ou sans barbe. L'un tentait de le mesurer, un autre lui demandait son âge...

- Oh-là ! rugit une voix de basse qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un Nain. Faites-lui place !

Bilbon cligna des yeux pour essayer de voir le nouvel arrivant, mais il ne reconnut le Nain que lorsque celui-ci fut juste sous son nez. Ce fichu chapeau biscornu, à présent usé jusqu'à la corde, identifiait Bofur à tous les coups.

- Si je m'attendais à cela... Bilbon Sacquet ? C'est bien vous ?

- On dirait.

L'âge n'avait pas diminué l'exubérance du Nain, et il appela quelques-uns de ses compagnons pour aider Bilbon à monter jusqu'à l'entrée des vastes cavernes sous la Montagne. Le hobbit eut du mal à reconnaître l'endroit. Erebor débordait d'activité. Des files de mineurs montaient et descendaient vers les racines de la montagne, des piles de minerai s'entassaient à la sortie des galeries pour être traitées par les équipes de fondeurs, tandis que d'autres groupes charriaient des paniers de provisions. Et tout était d'une propreté étincelante, qui aurait fait envie à bien des habitants de la Comté. Bofur sourit avec fierté devant la mine stupéfaite de son ancien compagnon d'aventure. Après avoir contemplé le spectacle pendant un long moment, Bilbon tourna ses yeux presque éteints vers son vieux camarade.

- Pourrais-je les voir ?

Bofur comprit immédiatement à qui le hobbit faisait allusion.

- Je vais demander au roi... on n'entre pas là sans sa permission, expliqua le Nain. Je reviens tout de suite.

"Tout de suite" se transforma en trois bonnes heures, que Bilbon mit à profit pour somnoler. Il voulait être au mieux de sa faible forme si d'aventure le Roi sous la Montagne demandait à le rencontrer.

En fin de compte, le souverain (Thorin troisième du nom) ne quitta pas le puits de mine qu'il surveillait, et Bofur seul conduisit Bilbon jusque dans les caveaux de la maison royale.

L'endroit était particulièrement froid, et le vieux hobbit frissonna violemment en dépit de son manteau et de son épaisse écharpe de laine. En revanche, il y faisait très clair grâce à la multitude de lampes de verre qui illuminaient le vaste espace, accrochées aux colonnes et aux murs. Les tombes des rois et des princes s'alignaient, de la lumière à l'ombre, taillées dans la pierre blanche. Les plus menus détails avaient été représentés sur les gisants, à l'exception naturellement des marques d'usure qui déparaient les armes et les armures des souverains. Appuyé sur Bofur, Bilbon avança jusqu'au bout de l'allée principale, là où se trouvaient les tombes les plus récentes. Dain reposait à la dernière place de la rangée, le caveau scellé depuis trois mois à peine. Juste avant lui se trouvaient Thorin et ses neveux. Bilbon s'approcha et passa respectueusement la main sur le rebord de la dalle froide. Il se tourna à demi pour demander à Bofur de le laisser seul, mais le Nain s'éloignait déjà pour l'attendre sur les marches menant à l'étage supérieur.

Un très long moment s'écoula avant que Bilbon ne remonte, et si son camarade lui trouva les yeux rougis et la mine pâle, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Très bien, souffla le hobbit. Pouvons-nous redescendre en ville ? Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude des logis sans fenêtres, ajouta-t-il en guise d'excuse.

Ils ne furent pas longs à trouver une auberge, et même assez chanceux pour dénicher une chambre en rez-de-chaussée donnant sur le jardin. Bilbon s'installa à la lumière et fit signe à Bofur qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rien.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien que je puisse faire pour notre cambrioleur préféré ?

- Non, vraiment rien. Et maintenant, laissez-moi dormir un petit peu.

Bofur se retira et personne ne vint déranger le hobbit durant le reste de la soirée. Petit à petit, le sommeil le saisit. Le voyage avait été si fatiguant...

# #

Bilbon crut d'abord s'être réveillé en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Il faisait noir et il se dit qu'il avait dû oublier d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée de sa chambre. _Ah bravo... distrait jusqu'au bout, hein ?_

Puis il eut la très nette impression d'être observé.

- Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! Ce ne sont pas des blagues à faire à un vieil homme, ça. Pensez à mon cœur.

Il y eut un petit rire, quelque chose que Bilbon n'avait plus entendu depuis très longtemps, mais pourtant très familier. Il lui vint un doute. Il ne s'était pas réveillé, en fait. Il devait être entrain de rêver.

Puis une voix dit, tout près de lui :

- Alors voici notre cambrioleur...

C'était différent de ses rêves ordinaires.

L'instant d'après, il comprit pourquoi.


End file.
